


FF7R脑洞：ZC双世界线空间重叠紊乱剧情

by KnightNO4time



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	FF7R脑洞：ZC双世界线空间重叠紊乱剧情

是根据第一章结尾冒出来的脑洞，单纯是一个纯脑洞的不负责故事，可以当作一个AU看。

注：  
正片里过去的克劳德，就称呼为克劳德。  
过去后那个世界的扎克斯，加括号为【扎克斯】。那个世界的克劳德，加括号为【克劳德】。

【以下脑洞】

克劳德过去那边的世界后，世界线重叠到CC时间。  
而这次【扎克斯】带着【克劳德】逃亡成功，【扎克斯】活了下来，而【克劳德】依旧处于魔晄中毒状态。  
但是因为【扎克斯】活着，不再同“过去”本该有的命运形同，导致了世界线的紊乱。  
于是“神”（其实我也不知道会是什么，这里姑且用神作为一个称呼媒介）要求克劳德在这个世界线时间中铲除【扎克斯】，才能纠正未来，让其他的事情继续下去。  
当然如果不纠正，总会影响很多事，也许克劳德周围的伙伴们也会各自有变化。也许他将不会得到同现在一样的生活，遇不到那么多人，没有那么多感情发生。  
于是这样的克劳德，不得已而去追上了逃亡中的二人。  
随后出现在他眼前的是记忆中的那个【扎克斯】。  
【扎克斯】正在奋力的为自由往前行进，为了见爱丽丝而前往米德加，为了保护【克劳德】——那个时候的自己而拼尽全力。  
虽然克劳德出现让【扎克斯】开始很吃惊，可是有着那般性格的【扎克斯】还是很快接受了克劳德口中的解释与缘由。  
看来现在除了神罗，连上天都在阻扰着他们取得自由。  
总而言之，【扎克斯】望向身旁被自己扶着的【克劳德】，想到心爱的等待自己的人，他最终仍然选择带着自己的朋友活下去，保护【克劳德】。  
即使【扎克斯】并非真的想对眼前的克劳德动手，但依旧选择孤军奋战，抵抗到底，在朋友面前挺身而出。  
不过对他来讲，此时伤口和疲倦已经无法匹敌眼前这样出现的克劳德了。  
但也就是这种时候，看着仍然选择奋战争取的【扎克斯】，不愿下手的克劳德有了既视感。  
他发现他自己就好比当年追杀他们的神罗兵。  
而他此时的眼前，正在上演当初的那一幕。  
【扎克斯】独自应敌，让【克劳德】活下去。  
而这次，出手的将会是他自己。  
于是，自然的，克劳德下不去手。  
他也无法在【扎克斯】面前提起自己身后的破坏剑。  
他让【扎克斯】活下去。带着【克劳德】活下去。  
【扎克斯】最终带着【克劳德】离去。而留下的克劳德，则选择反抗纠正世界线命运的“神”，他则成为了“神”目前最该铲除的目标。  
这样的克劳德在世界线中——在这个世界和各种裂缝中抵抗着，不断让自己活下去，去消灭追杀自己的“使者”，去阻扰那些会去抹除【扎克斯】的“使者”。  
他选择以这样的形式守护【扎克斯】。  
这回变成他独自奋战，为重要的人挺身而出，而支撑他下去的，是守护【扎克斯】和那些谈及过的梦想。  
而他总会在不被注意到的地方远远看着【扎克斯】他们。  
看着这个世界的【扎克斯】和【克劳德】好好的生活，与同伴们过着安稳的日子，实现那些自由的梦想。  
然后他会在内心感慨，原来他活下去的话，就会是眼前的样子。  
如果他活下去的话，他们就会迎来这样的日子。

补充后续思考  
（和小伙伴的评论时提到的半个脑洞）

克劳德一直在各种时间线里跑，开始放了【扎克斯】的他是真的打算离开，去处理“神”的。  
【扎克斯】就碰不到他，也觉得他回去了原来的世界。但也清楚不会那样简单，或许克劳德也会遇到危险。【扎克斯】回来找过，但克劳德已经不在了。至少那个时间里不在。  
但后来的日子里，【扎克斯】能感觉到克劳德还在，因为有人在保护他们。  
他会感知到那个目光来自何处，那个身影藏在哪里。他也逐渐意识到克劳德或许在做着什么样的事。  
他知道那个世界的扎克斯——他自己，已经早早死去。  
直到一日，当克劳德独自放松决定离去，【扎克斯】却突然出现，笑着坐到他身旁。【扎克斯】早就发现他了。  
于是在克劳德惊异和难为情间，【扎克斯】爽朗的说，“你一直都在吧？谢啦…怎么样，加入进来？不管是什么样的麻烦会找上门，我们一起肯定就都有办法！”  
随后【扎克斯】对克劳德说，“毕竟我们是朋友嘛，克劳德。”


End file.
